


Fish Tails

by ValentineRevenge



Category: Black Veil Brides, Bleach, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Mad Scientists, Multi, Radioactive Waste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to clean up radioactive waste, scientists stumble across something that they never thought could have ecisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere off the cost, a boat idles. It's dead of the night, adn the chop of the motor is seemingly deafening in comparison. If you had traced the boat, unlikely that you could, it'd be registered to a chemical company, researching biological warfare. 2 men step out, dressed in full hazmat gear, carrying a 55 gallon drum barrel between them. It bore a radioactive symbol on it.   
  
They threw it overboard, into the ocean. Several more followed. "We're probably going to die young from this." One muttered, before they and their boat sped off into the dark. And it wasn't the first time that they'd done this job. No, they'd done it many times before.

What one of the hazmat-suited me said wasn't far from the truth. 2 months later, one of them was dead, from severe radiate poisoning. The other man was severely ill, shriveled and dying in an ICU. They hadn't been exposed to that waste for even an hour.  
  
They weren't the first, and were far from the last. The had no family to ask after their deaths, and when the company they worked for wwas asked why they died of chemical poisoning, the company said they must've gone into a restriced area without proper protection. They hadn't. They lived on site, so noboddy else on the the outisde was contaminated. In the past 2 months, nearly 30 others had died and almost 100 others were dying, all of radiation sickness.  
  
The company they worked for didn't care. And to top it off, they kept dumping the highly toxic waste into the ocean several times onthly, at the same place. Residents on an isand nearby were beginning to complain about the mutated sea-life that they were catching and were washing up on the shore. Surely no crab was that hige, had a shell that thick, coupled with a vicious temperment, and that coloring, and those bloodshot eyes?  
  
People who ate the mutated sea-life started exhibiting strange results. IF they didn't eat much, they merely got ill, maybe some radiation posioning at worst. If they are a lot, they dot severe radiation poisoning, maybe even died. But worst of all was the physical mutations. Sometimes, it happened after they died, the bodies coming back from the dead, controlled by whatever radiation that had seeped into the bodies.   
  
The most disturbing trait in these severely infected? Their insatiable cravings for raw flesh of course! OFten, they passed the infection on when they bit people. The compant was trying to round up these people, but they couldn't catch them all. Often, people were infected for quite a while before they began to show symptoms, so it was harder to keep track and keep them from infecting other people.   
  
Did I mention that the infected sea-food was already being shipped through the USA, and even to other parts of the world?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere below the sea, Slash, the king of the Merpeople was attempting to conduct a meeting of some of his highest officials. It was going to be easily the most important meeting they'd ever had, in the history of merpeople, but he was unable to start, because nobody was sitting down and shutting the fuck up. He sighed with a facepalm.   
  
Ronnie Radke and Craig Mabbit were having another screaming match and utilizing more profanity than a navy full of sailors. On second thought, make that a Navy full of sailors. Mikey Way was in the corner, poking at an electric eel with a fork. The poor eel was looking positively traumatized. Gerard, the elder Way brother, and Frank Iero were in a rather compromising situation. CC was eating the seaweed growing around the room, uncaring that it'd probably give him indigestion or something. Sandra Alva had her bum firmly planted in a chair, her glasses in place as usual. Slash could bet anything that she was probably giving the people around her causing so much chaos some seriously disapproving looks.  
  
Tia Harribel mirrored her position, opposite, sans sun-glasses, so you could clearly see the disapproving looks that she was giving the (mostly male) idiots surrounding her. However, where she lacked the sunglasses she had, she did have a harassing Nnoitra floating around, perving like the scrawny overgrown spoon-shaped pervert that he was. Ashley Purdy was assisting the Perving Spoon very well. In fact, if you could read their minds at that exact moment, there would only be one word between the two of them. BEWBS!  
  
Slash sighed. This was fucking hopeless. Even as he looked on, Ylfordt Grantz started dancing like a fish out of water to the point that Slash wanted to actually throw him out of the water to see if he would start ballroom dancing, while his brother, Szayel, attempted to dissect Dahvie Vanity's overdone hair, and Grimmjow started to pick on the damn near mute Jinnx. Turning around, he caught sight of a wisp of a young merman, with somewhat voluminous black hair. Hell, if you didn't know better, you'd assume he was a mermaid! "Andy, yeah?" Slash asked. He received a nod. This might be helpful, because if he remembered right, Andy could be loud when he wanted. "A little help here?" Slash asked, gesturing at the surrounding chaos.  
  
Andy nodded, before opening his mouth and letting out a huge roar, a la 'Perfect Weapon' intro. Even when everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared, the roar went on. Nnoitra decided to roar back, while Szayel said, "Who would've thought such a loud roar could come from something that small? I must dissect it!"  
  
After about 20 seconds of the roar, it ended. Everyone was still in shock. "Thanks kid." Slash said, patting the rather bemused Andy on the shoulder. "No probs." The skinny creature said in a quiet voice.   
  
"Now will everyone please shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down?"  
  
Even when complying, they carried out what they were doing. Slash was about to lose his motherfucking cool. "I need your complete fuckin' attention! Frank get off Gerard, Gerard get your hands off his ass, Mikey let go of that fucking eel, it looks fuckin' traumatized, Grimmjow, leave Jinnx alone, CC, spit out that fucking seaweed, it just got planted, and it's gonna give you indigestion, Craig and Ronnie, keep cursing and flipping each other off, I'm gluing your hands to your tongues..."  
  
Gerard and Frank parted rather reluctantly, so that it was now clearly visible to onlookers that there was more than a writhing mass of limbs, Mikey sadly let go of the eel, which swam away, a terrified look on it's face, as fast as it could, Grimmjow muttered, "Ima fuckin' get ya!" in the general direction of Jinnx, who merely opened his mouth, overwhelming Grimmjow and the surrounding area with his stink breath, CC yelled back, "But it's fuckin' delicious!" through a mouthful of seaweed, and Craig and Ronnie settled for exchanging angry glares.  
  
Even so, after a few minutes, Slash realized that there was still more to fix before he could actually get down to business. "Szayel, Dahvie's hair isn't alive, leave it the fuck alone ("But it looks alive!"), Purdy and... uh.... Spoon, you can perv on your own fucking time("But..." Ashley started. "Bewbs!" Nnoitra finished), Ylfordt, stop fucking dancing, you're not a fucking fish outta water, you're fucking scaring me (Here, Ylfordt struck a complete diva pose, before strutting off), Aizen shut the fuck up about your plan, nobody gives a fuck ("says you!"), Ray there's something alive in your hair ("Again?" "Yes." "Dammit.") Bob, stop looking at Davey like that ("But he insulted Mr. Bean!"), Jade, stop twitching, Yumichika, stop the fucking preening ("But I must always look beautiful!"), no, Bob, I don't give a fuck if he insulted Mr. Bean, stop choking him, Byakuya, what the fuck did I just tell Yumichika, no I don't care if you're some fuckin' Noble!"  
  
This morning, Slash had hoped that it'd be a relatively painless meeting. Obviously it wouldn't be.

"First order of business, who the fuck ate all that fucking Mexican food?" Slash yelled at the (fairly) silent assembly of merpeople in front of him. Nnoitra raised his hand sheepishly. Slash rolled his eyes, before saying, "Next time, give everyone gas masks before you do. And they better fuckin' work!"  
  
Senor Spoon nodded.   
  
"Secondly, Szayel, any news on that weird glowing shit Frank and Gerard found?"  
  
The pinkette perked up instantly at hearing his name. It was time to shine and bore everyone to death with his goddamn smarticles. "Why yes, King Slash! That waste is highly toxic! I did a molecular analysis on several-" He started, but was interrupted by Slash yelling, "Dumb ass language, pinkie!"  
  
Szayel heaved a massive sigh, before, "It's radioactive, everything around it's been poisoned, it's creating zombies, and might take over the entire world if we don't stop the spread. Things all over the place are starting to turn into zombies, and if you get bitten by one of the infected, you become as they are. If you ate any of the contaminated food, you're fucked. But the thing is, they know the food is contaminated, yet they still sell it. And no, this company isn't going to take responsibility for any of this shit, or even tell people what's going on until it's a full blown zombie apocalypse. "  
  
A somber mood spread over the group.   
  
"How do we stop the spread?" Slash asked.   
  
"We stop whoever's manufacturing it, at least from them dumping it here." Then, we gather up all the waste, and send it into deep space. Oh, and then we eradicate the zombies."   
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!"  
  
"There's no proof he existed."  
  
Slash rolled his eyes. The last time that merpeople tried having contact with humans, things didn't work out very well. They'd started catching the mermaids and merman, and experimenting on them. Sure, it was quite a few centuries ago, but it might happen again, even worse this time.   
  
"This isn't gonna end well." Gerard muttered. Frank was squishing his hand like nobodies business out of fear. Slash ignored him. "Meeting dismissed." He said. The merpeople swam off so quickly, you'd swear that the ocean was drying up with them in it. Andy tried to swim off, but was prevented from doing so, as Slash had grabbed his tail.   
  
"Not so fast, Andy. I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next time that boat shows up, I want you to follow it. We need to find out where it goes."   
  
"But I thought Szayel said that place is toxic?"  
  
"They dump the waste in the same place, and take the same route. Based on their past records, tonight's the night. You won't go near that place, trust me."  
  
Andy sighed. He was experiencing a rather sinking feeling of quantities unheard of before. Something would probably go wrong, he knew it. But he had no choice in the matter. "Alright." he muttered.   
  
He didn't know what he'd just signed away with that single word.

 

That night, Andy lay quietly in wait of the motorboat. Soon enough, he could hear the steady chopping noise of the boat's motor. He could barely see anything by the dim rays of the moonlight that filtered below the waves. Soon enough, the sound of the motor drew even closer. Now, Andy could make out the bottom of the boat. IT passed him, the sound fading. Slightly off in the distance, he could make out the glowing forms of the barrels of radioactive waste sinking down into the ocean to join the quickly growing pile of barrels.  
  
Then, the boat began to come back the way it came, moving slightly faster, seeing a sit was lighter, sans it's radioactive cargo. It leaked a slightly phosphorescently glowing trail behind it.   
  
Andy cringed to think about the long term health effects that this might have on him as he swam as quickly as he could behind the boat. He was intending to at least stalk this thing back to where it came from, even if that was the only thing that he could do. He kept an easy pace next to the side of the boat, and several yards behind.   
  
On the boat, one of the nameless, faceless men in the hazmat suit looked behind him, off the edge of the boat. He thought he saw something moving in the water, in the dim light from the crescent moon. He peered closer, nearly leaning over the edge of the boat. Yes, there was definitely something moving there. It was much larger than most of the fish in this area, and it seemed to be keeping up with the boat, as if it were following it.   
  
He looked even closer, bracing himself against the railings of the ship so he wouldn't fall into the ocean. It's tail didn't seem to be like a dolphin's tail. No it seemed to be more of a decoratively shaped tail, like those you'd find on guppies or maybe goldfish or a beta fish in an aquarium.   
  
"Hey." He called to his companion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we got a follower."  
  
"One of those goddamn environmentalists?"  
  
"I think it's a mermaid."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Come look."  
  
The other man, leaving the boat speeding back to it's destination, came back and saw what his companion was talking about. "Let's catch it! We'll get rich!"  
  
With that, the one who had come out of the cabin of the boat, fetched a net, and the other man grabbed a powerful flashlight.   
  
Andy had no knowledge of it, as he couldn't hear over the combined noise of the ocean and the motor. If he knew, he would've swam away as fast as his overgrown tail would have taken him. Yet, he still stayed behind the boat, never too far away. The man with the flashlight turned it on, illuminating the merman's tail, coming out of the water every so often. "If that's a goldfish, it's one fucking big goldfish!" The other man muttered, before plunging the net into the water.

 

"First order of business, who the fuck ate all that fucking Mexican food?" Slash yelled at the (fairly) silent assembly of merpeople in front of him. Nnoitra raised his hand sheepishly. Slash rolled his eyes, before saying, "Next time, give everyone gas masks before you do. And they better fuckin' work!"  
  
Senor Spoon nodded.   
  
"Secondly, Szayel, any news on that weird glowing shit Frank and Gerard found?"  
  
The pinkette perked up instantly at hearing his name. It was time to shine and bore everyone to death with his goddamn smarticles. "Why yes, King Slash! That waste is highly toxic! I did a molecular analysis on several-" He started, but was interrupted by Slash yelling, "Dumb ass language, pinkie!"  
  
Szayel heaved a massive sigh, before, "It's radioactive, everything around it's been poisoned, it's creating zombies, and might take over the entire world if we don't stop the spread. Things all over the place are starting to turn into zombies, and if you get bitten by one of the infected, you become as they are. If you ate any of the contaminated food, you're fucked. But the thing is, they know the food is contaminated, yet they still sell it. And no, this company isn't going to take responsibility for any of this shit, or even tell people what's going on until it's a full blown zombie apocalypse. "  
  
A somber mood spread over the group.   
  
"How do we stop the spread?" Slash asked.   
  
"We stop whoever's manufacturing it, at least from them dumping it here." Then, we gather up all the waste, and send it into deep space. Oh, and then we eradicate the zombies."   
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!"  
  
"There's no proof he existed."  
  
Slash rolled his eyes. The last time that merpeople tried having contact with humans, things didn't work out very well. They'd started catching the mermaids and merman, and experimenting on them. Sure, it was quite a few centuries ago, but it might happen again, even worse this time.   
  
"This isn't gonna end well." Gerard muttered. Frank was squishing his hand like nobodies business out of fear. Slash ignored him. "Meeting dismissed." He said. The merpeople swam off so quickly, you'd swear that the ocean was drying up with them in it. Andy tried to swim off, but was prevented from doing so, as Slash had grabbed his tail.   
  
"Not so fast, Andy. I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next time that boat shows up, I want you to follow it. We need to find out where it goes."   
  
"But I thought Szayel said that place is toxic?"  
  
"They dump the waste in the same place, and take the same route. Based on their past records, tonight's the night. You won't go near that place, trust me."  
  
Andy sighed. He was experiencing a rather sinking feeling of quantities unheard of before. Something would probably go wrong, he knew it. But he had no choice in the matter. "Alright." he muttered.   
  
He didn't know what he'd just signed away with that single word. 


End file.
